burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Filippo Maggia
Biografia professionale Maggia ha iniziato l'attività curatoriale a Modena, dove, dal 1993 al 2005, è stato curatore per la fotografia presso la Galleria Civica di Modena e responsabile scientifico della rassegna Modena per la Fotografia. Dal 1998 è curatore per la fotografia italiana e responsabile della collezione fotografica storica presso la Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo di Torino, con la quale ha promosso il progetto Da Guarene all'Etna , appuntamento periodico dedicato alla nuova fotografia italiana che dal 1998 sostiene il lavoro dei giovani artisti attraverso acquisizioni e commesse. A Biella, sua città natale, Maggia è stato, dal 2002 al 2006, curatore responsabile del patrimonio fotografico della Fondazione Sella, svolgendo un lavoro di ricerca e promozione prevalentemente dedicato alla figura di Vittorio Sella, fotografo, alpinista ed esploratore attivo tra la fine dell'Ottocento e i primi decenni del Novecento. Dal 2001 al 2004 ha fatto parte del Comitato Scientifico della Galleria d'arte moderna di Bologna. È stato presidente di giuria dell'Hasselblad Award 2004 (vincitori Bernd e Hilla Becher), della quale già era stato membro nel 2003 (vincitore Malik Sidibé). Dal 2001 collabora con Radio 3 RAI, per la quale ha condotto diversi cicli di trasmissioni dedicati alla fotografia, dal titolo Talking Pictures. Dal 2006 al 2008 Maggia è stato curatore per la fotografia presso la Fondazione Bevilacqua La Masa di Venezia, dove ha curato retrospettive su Philip-Lorca di Corcia, Thomas Ruff, Yasumasa Morimura e Victor Burgin. Già editor responsabile dal 1998 al 2004 per BaldiniCastoldiDalai della collana Fotografia come Linguaggi''o, sempre nel 2006 inizia l'attività da editor per la fotografia della casa editrice Skira. Nel 2007 riceve una borsa di studio dal Royal College of Art di Londra, dove è tuttora visiting tutor, presso il Dipartimento di fotografia. Nello stesso anno inizia inoltre a collaborare con Il Giornale dell'Arte. Sempre nel 2007 è nominato curatore capo di Fondazione Fotografia, progetto promosso dalla Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Modena per la costituzione di due importanti collezioni dedicate all’immagine contemporanea (italiana e internazionale), di un centro internazionale per l’immagine e di un corso Master per giovani artisti e curatori . Dal 2013 è stato Direttore, Head of Projects di Fondazione Fotografia Modena, carica da cui si è dimesso nel giugno 2017 mantenendo la sola direzione didattica sino al giugno 2018. Dal 2000 al 2009 ha insegnato Storia della Fotografia e Progettazione all’Istituto Europeo di Design di Torino. Dal 2010 al 2012 ha insegnato Documentazione Fotografica presso l’Accademia di Belle Arti di Catania e dal 2012 al giugno 2018 ha insegnato Progettazione presso il Master di alta formazione sull’immagine contemporanea a Modena. Nel 2015 ha curato con Sky Arte HD Foto Factory Modena, tutorial di 6 puntate sulla fotografia d’artista. Consulente scientifico di Sky Arte HD nel 2016 e nel 2017 per ''Master of Photography. Dal gennaio 2018 è membro del Comitato Scientifico del Museo di Fotografia Contemporanea di Milano. Bibliografia * Jodi Bieber. Between Darkness and Light Selected Works: South Africa 1994–2010. Milano, Skira, 2017 *Hiroshi Sugimoto. Le Notti Bianche. Milano, Skira, 2017 *Sequenza Sismica''.'' Milano, Skira, 2017 *Seven Japanese Rooms. Fotografia Contemporanea dal Giappone. Milano, Skira, 2016 *Daido Moriyama in Color. Milano, Skira, 2016 * Hrair Sarkissian. Back to the Future. Milano, Skira, 2016 *Lying in Between. Hellas 2016. Milano, Skira, 2016 * Axel Hutte. Ghosts and Reality, Milano, Skira, 2014 * Kenro Izu. Territori dello Spirito, Milano, Skira, 2014 * Mimmo Jodice, Milano, Skira 2014 * Walter Chappell. Milano, Skira, 2013 * Edward Weston. Milano, Skira, 2012 * The Collector's Choice, opere dalla Collezione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo. Milano, Skira, 2012 * Yasuzo Nojima (con Chiara Dall'Olio), Milano, Skira, 2011 * Walter Niedermayr. Appearances. Milano, Skira, 2011 * Where is my Place? Venezia, Bevilacqua La Masa, 2010 * Daido Moriyama. The World through My Eyes. Milano, Skira, 2010 * Da Guarene all'Etna 1999/2009. Dieci anni di fotografia italiana. Torino, SRR Press, 2009 * Victor Burgin. Components of a Practice. Milano, Skira, 2008 * New Photography in Britain. Milano, Skira, 2008 * Gabriele Basilico (con Sandra Phillips), Silicon Valley 07. Milano, Skira, 2008 * Nobuyoshi Araki, Araki Gold. Milano, Skira, 2008 * Yasumasa Morimura, Requiem for the XX Century. Twilight of the Turbulent Gods. Milano, Skira, 2007 * Shomei Tomatsu, Skin of the Nation. Modena, Galleria Civica di Modena, 2007 * Thomas Ruff, The Grammar of Photography. Milano, Nepente Editore, 2006 * Tracey Moffatt, Between Dreams and Reality. Milano, Skira, 2006 * Vittorio Sella, Paesaggi verticali (con Ludovico Sella). Torino, GAM Torino, 2006 * L'idea di paesaggio nella fotografia italiana dal 1850 ad oggi. Milano, Silvana Editore 2004. * Paul Caponigro, Le forme della natura. Milano, Nepente Editore, 2003. * Nobuyoshi Araki, Suicide in Tokyo. Milano, Baldini&Castoldi, 2002. * Mimmo Jodice, Negli anni Settanta. Milano, Baldini&Castoldi, 2001. * Minor White, Life is like a Cinema of Stills. Milano, Baldini&Castoldi, 2000. * Gabriele Basilico, Cityscapes. Milano, Baldini&Castoldi, 1999 * 1968-1998, Fotografia e arte in Italia (con Walter Guadagnini), Milano, Baldini&Castoldi, 1998. * Francesca Woodman(con Jen Budney), Milano, Edimar, 1996. * Ralph Eugene Meatyard. In Prospettiva. Udine, Arti Grafiche Friulane, 1995. * Modena per la fotografia (con Walter Guadagnini), Torino, Mazzotta, 1995 * Gabriele Basilico, Paesaggi di viaggi. Udine, Arti Grafiche Friulane, 1994 Note Fonti Categoria:Curatori di mostre Categoria:Fotografi italiani